


We Will Rebuild These Ruins into a Home Again

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asexual Leon, F/M, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: After Camlann, Gwen and Leon find comfort in each other. Their relationship is not like others, but that doesn't stop Leon from giving Gwen everything.





	We Will Rebuild These Ruins into a Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> For [Merlin Memory Month](https://merlinmemorymonth.tumblr.com/) \- Day 4: Path 1 Caring & Path 2 Fierce
> 
> Thank you [Neb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030) for looking it over!

It had happened pretty naturally. Apart from Merlin, when Gwen needed comfort, Leon was the one to give it to her. When someone tried to invalidate her as the rightful queen, Leon was there. He let her fight her battles for sure, but always intervened when she was in danger, or when the disrespect was just too great he couldn’t help himself. Percival had had to break up numerous fights with old noblemen that Leon had been close to punching right into their coffin...

Simple touches had come more frequently and easy between them; Leon holding her hand in comfort, Gwen massaging the tender muscles of his back after battle… They walked and talked together, they confided in each other and gave each other comfort.

So 3 years after Camlann, it did not come as a shock when Leon asked her to marry him. She knew why, it was a smart choice. Still she asked, _‘Have I missed you courting me, Sir Leon?’ ‘I would never court you, my queen. I would not disrespect you so. You will never love another, and I-... I will never care for anyone the way I care for you, for you and Arthur.’_ He had sighed then and mumbled the last part, _‘I would not be able to give a lady what she wants anyways…’_

They had discussed the reason of his last statement in depth before she had accepted his marriage proposal.

* * *

 That is why, right now, all she can do is frown at Leon’s new suggestion.

“Leon, don’t be silly. You confided to me, you said this… _type of intimacy,_ ” she whispered the last part, “was not something you were interested in. You might be very uncomfortable or hate it,” she pressed.

“I don’t care!” Leon shouted. She stilled. It was the first time Leon had ever raised his voice to her. Never one to disrespect his queen. Leon fell to his knees in front of her and held her hands while looking up at her. “It’ll be fine. I want to do it for you. For you and Arthur,” he said fiercely, “for his legacy.”

They were having dinner with Merlin and Percival, quietly celebrating the engagement in the company of those they cared for the most. She didn’t understand why Leon would bring up making babies, of all the things, when they had company.

“I could help,” Merlin suddenly whispered hesitantly. “I’ve been reading and...if you’re fertile enough—which we can check—I would be able to help you be sure to reproduce. The very first time, there wouldn’t need to be another.”

Gwen looked at Merlin, then back at Leon, and frowned. They had obviously orchestrated this.

She shook her head. “You’ve told us about Uther and Nimueh, Merlin. I would never risk someone’s life to procure an heir.”

“I know, love,” he smiled. “But if neither of you are barren, it won’t be the same thing as creating a life. It would be accelerating a process, which apparently my magic is really great for.”

She looked at the soft eyes of the man kneeling in front of her, ready to do everything for his kingdom. But it wasn’t only that, no... This was more than an act of loyalty - it was an act of pure love, love for her, for Arthur...

Gwen placed a hand on Leon’s cheek and smiled; they were going to give this kingdom a king again, and a heir to help it prosper forever.

“Okay,” she said.

Leon beamed up at her, Merlin released a content sigh. Percival just sipped his wine, deep in thought, and suddenly said, “What if it’s a girl?”

**Author's Note:**

> ((gwen: then these old noble idiots will have to suck it up and have a crown princess of camelot and that’s that!))


End file.
